leedsacwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Beachliner
Localbus Beachliner Buses, commonly known as Beachliner, are a subsidiary of Localbus Leeds who specialise in tourism and sightseeing bus routes along the south coast of Leeds. Initially these services were run directly by Localbus Leeds, before Beachliner were split off as a separate subsidiary in September 2014. Beachliner are named after predecessor Leeds Buses' Beachliner service, which was a south coast sightseeing route that they launched in 2010 which is still operated by Beachliner today. Beachliner currently operate four routes, plus one extra seasonal service. On 26 September 2014, Beachliner announced their first new route, the South Coast Express, to begin operation from the November timetable change. Unlike other Beachliner services, this route will use premium-quality Diamond double-decker buses with free WiFi, power sockets, leather padded seats, full heating and air conditioning and the potential to pay with electronic tickets on smartphones. It is worth noting that these buses will not be open top and, being express services, will stop less regularly than normal routes. Beachliner operate out of Oakham Way bus depot in Oakham, AC, and they have two "outposts" in Clearwater and Cocoa. Services Route 1 Beachliner service 1 runs every ten minutes at peak times between Alford, DC and Mullion, AC, calling at Durley Chine City, Oakham, and Alum Chine City as key stops along the way. Service 1 follows the route of the original Leeds Buses 16 Beachliner service, after which the company is named. The route received brand new open-top Alexander Dennis Enviro400 buses in September 2014, along with routes 2, 3 and 4, as part of a £100 million investment in services by Beachliner which also included bus stop improvements, better advertising and ticketing improvements across all services. Route 2 Beachliner service 2 runs every ten minutes at peak between Butterfield on the western border of Cocoa and Bordertown on the eastern border calling at Cocoa Beach and Cocoa City as key stops along the way. The bus runs along the whole length of the famous Cocoa Promenade. The route also recieved brand new open-top ADL Enviro400 buses in September 2014, as did sister routes 1, 3 and 4. Route 3 Beachliner service 3 runs every fifteen minutes at peak between Bradfield on Clearwater's western border to Allerfield on the eastern border, travelling through Clearwater Beach as the main stop-off along the way. The route is by far the shortest of Beachliner's services. Service 3 also received brand new ADL Enviro400 open-top buses simultaneously with sister routes 1, 2 and 4 in September 2014. Route 4 Beachliner service 4, branded as the Island Loop, runs every fifteen minutes at peak as a circular route along the entire circumference of Leeds Island, serving the key settlements of, clockwise from top right, Sheraton, Arowana Peninsula, Mullion, Alum Chine City, Oakham, Durley Chine City, and Alford before returning to Sheraton and completing a circle again. Service 4 received brand new ADL Enviro400 open-top buses in September 2014 from the same batch as those delivered to sister services 1, 2 and 3, although the new service 4 buses carried a slightly different livery designed specially for the Island Loop. Route X90 (coming soon) Beachliner service X90, to be branded as the South Coast Express, is an upcoming express service which will run every thirty minutes at peak. It will run between Clearwater Beach, CL and Cocoa Beach, CC, stopping off at Alford, Durley Chine City, Oakham, Alum Chine City, and Mullion along the way. This will make it by far the longest Beachliner service. The X90 will enter operation from the November 2014 timetable changes. The service will use brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro500H double-decker three-axle hybrid-electric buses fitted to Localbus' Diamond premium standard, with free complimentary WiFi, power sockets, leather seats, air conditioning and heating and the potential for e-ticketing on smartphones. Route S30 (seasonal) Beachliner service S30, branded as the Salmonliner, is a seasonal service which runs every day in September only, serving the key locations of the south coast's world-famous annual Festival of the Fish throughout the month of September. The name comes from the salmon, a type of fish which formes the basis of many Festival of the Fish activities. S30 services do not run to a regular timetable, as they are timed to connect directly with special events at various locations which can vary year on year and also with each passing day. They do, however, run at a minimum of every twenty minutes. They do not have a set start and end point, because they are timetabled to join special Festival events which can vary in location. S30 services are also not usually operated by Beachliner buses, but rather by spare buses hired in from other Localbus Group divisions in Newleaf Island and the United Kingdom. They are always double-deckers but only very rarely are they open-top.